1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is suitable for providing an efficient and effective advertising method when advertisements are given to the public through the Internet, and which is also suitable for creating common electronic materials inexpensively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, when an event, such as a trip or tour, takes place, an album has often been created using photos taken in the event. Particularly, when a group of plural friends or acquaintances make an event, such as a trip or tour, they want a photo album as a memory of the event. In such a case, one album has sometimes been created using photos taken by different participants.
However, in the case of creating an album using photos taken by different participants, when a group of plural friends or acquaintances make an event, such as a trip or tour, the following problem occurs. After the event, those participants must arrange their schedules to meet at a certain place and bring there the photos taken by them. This has been very troublesome.
Also, another problem occurs when the participants are living in remote districts and gather only for the purpose of an event. Because they are remote from one another, it has been very difficult to create the above-mentioned album.